Wet, wet, wet!
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: Monica is in a wet shirt... and asks something of Chandler... can't really summarize it. It's pretty short so please read!


TITLE: Wet, wet, wet!

AUTHOR: Anika Humor, romance (Chandler/Monica)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Winny and the model!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I got this idea a long, long time ago but never finished the story. Now I have plenty of time (well, I don't but I don't want to study for my French exam because even if I get 0 points, I am done with school!) and thought I'd finish it. I got this idea when I bathed my dog one day and my shirt was all wet… please read and review!

Chandler couldn't stop himself from staring at Monica at least once in a while. How could he not? He was just a man! He wondered if Monica even knew what she was showing him. She looked extremely pissed off and Chandler was scared to ask. Not just because of her throwing things at him (or killing him right away) but because she would probably change into something dry. Well, he was a little guilty. Just a bit. But didn't Monica know that white shirts became transparent when they got really wet? Maybe she was doing it on purpose.

"Nah." Chandler said out loud. Monica turned to look at him. His eyes widened and she smiled a little.

"What is it?"

"Nothin', I was just thinking, I guess." He blushed a little and cursed himself for it. He decided this was the right time.

"Mon, what happened to you?" they had been sitting in her apartment, at her kitchen table for like 20 minutes now and neither Chandler nor Monica had said anything about Monica's… well, wet appearance. Monica gave an angry snort and Chandler almost regretted asking.

"Would you sleep with me?" she then asked, looking right at Chandler.

"Wh-Wow-What?" Chandler stuttered.

"I knew it! Not even you!" she started pacing.

"Hey, wait, what's the matter and I didn't say no yet!" Chandler defended himself.

"I saw Winny today." Monica stated, again looking at Chandler who looked absolutely clueless.

"Winny! Winny, Chandler! The guy I was in love with when I was like 14? Remember I told you about him. I was still fat back then and he was, too. We were the 'fatties'. Everybody thought we were a couple, but we weren't. I wanted him… badly," Chandler had to restrain himself from laughing out loud as the picture of Monica popped into his head lusting after a 'Winny' with thick glasses and round belly, "anyway, we never got together and we parted. Now today I see him! He has not changed a bit! Well, ok he has put on some weight but apart from that he is still old Winny and he walked with this girl who could be a model. Winny!"

"Monica, so what? From what I see, you have lost a lot of weight since that time."

"Yeah and where is my model?" Chandler's eyes turned wide.

"You want a model?"

"A male model, Chandler!" she screamed.

"Oh… then why did you ask me if I wanted sex with you?" Monica was now turned to Chandler and the view was even better. He could easily see through the shirt and see her bra-clad breasts.

"When was the last time I had a boyfriend?"

"Uh, some time ago." Chandler said carefully.

"Winny has a model. A MODEL! And I can't even get you to sleep with me!" she slumped down at the couch and Chandler watched how she seemed to notice how wet her shirt was.

"Great." She mumbled.

"I never said no!" Chandler defended himself once again and threw his arms up in the air.

Monica didn't turn to him but asked.

"So you would actually sleep with me?"

"God, Mon who wouldn't? I have been staring at you for 20 minutes now because your breasts in that wonderful white, tight, wet shirt are just: WOW!" now Monica turned around.

"You could have said something, you know." She told him with a spur of anger.

"I thought you would change into something dry." Chandler admitted sheepishly. Monica stared at him with narrowed eyes. He looked cute when he was sorry.

"If you sleep with me, I'll forgive you." She told him. Chandler's eyes widened.

"That isn't exactly a threat but I'll do it!" Monica gazed at Chandler for another moment before she threw herself at him. Chandler was taken aback for a moment but soon recovered and kissed her back. His mind was swirling; this all didn't make sense. While his brain told him it would be better to stop, lower parts urged him to go on. He felt the wet of her shirt soak through him and her breasts were pressed against him. He decided to go with whatever Monica wanted. After all, he wanted her to forgive him…

1 hour later in Monica's bedroom

Monica had cuddled close to Chandler and he actually enjoyed it. His brain was working normally again and he decided it was the right time to find out what this really was about.

"So, Mon. don't get me wrong this was the best sex since- since ever but why? I don't get it and don't say it's because of Winny. I mean you could have asked Joey! Or any random guy that looked better than me, so pretty much every other man on the planet." Monica chuckled. She lifted her head to look at him.

"You give yourself way too little credit, Chandler. You're very attractive. You're cute. You're sexy." Once again Chandler's eyes widened. He clearly believed this was all a dream… or a very mean joke.

"Whao, Monica, what happened today?" she shook her head against his chest.

"Not today. I don't know when it started but I wanted you." She admitted sheepishly.

"Say, is this some sort of hidden camera?"

"No, seriously. One day I looked at you and you weren't just Chandler anymore…"

"So you planned today?" Chandler was slightly confused.

"No, not at all. I would have done this more romantically. Winny destroyed my plan." Monica's voice hardened at the mention of his name.

"So you actually met him? I already started to believe you made him up."

"I did meet Winny and he was with a model and I was really pissed off. This wasn't an act," Monica told him truthfully and Chandler could see the anger in her clear blue eyes.

"May I ask you how you got so wet? Not that I mind." He smiled at her and something inside Monica clicked. She hadn't lied when she told him about her feelings only moments ago but now she knew it was even more: she was in love. But it was way too early to tell him yet. She smiled knowingly but her expression soon changed when she remembered the 'incident'.

"Well… I was angry. Really angry, Chandler. This was Winny and there was this model. We passed a gas station and well, I don't know I wanted to splash some water on them. Just a little bit," she showed him the amount of little with her fingers to prove her point. Chandler was already smiling broadly, guessing what would come next, "Somehow I got this whole thing wrong and splashed the water on me instead of them. Everybody stared at me. I simply returned the hose and set off."

"You walked home?" Chandler asked amazed. Monica nodded then realized what she had done.

"Oh my god!" she screamed and disappeared under the blanket.

"Ok, as amazing as this whole thing has just been these words cannot be spoken in front of me!" Chandler reminded Monica, remembering Janice.

"I'm sorry." Came the muttered answer from under the covers.

"You know, I think Winny was even jealous." Monica's head popped up, staring at him questioningly.

"You looked damn hot with that shirt!" Chandler told her excited. Monica smiled at him.

"You got all the stares and no one looked at his model." Chandler emphasized the last word.

"That's the reason why I lo- like you." Monica corrected herself fast. To stop Chandler from pondering what she had actually wanted to say, she kissed him. Chandler responded happily but then he understood what Monica had been about to say… his eyes widened in shock…

END!

I am pleased with this fic and I hope you are, too! Please tell me your thoughts on this one. Unbelievable, it is the third story I have just finished. Written one after the other… but just one Friends! Don't forget to review!

Written by Anika


End file.
